


Kevin's Adventure in Babysitting

by Jadeycakes99



Series: Little Sammy [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Diapers, Infantilism, Non-Sexual Age Play, Pacifiers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-14
Packaged: 2018-03-05 07:40:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3111611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jadeycakes99/pseuds/Jadeycakes99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is set before New Beginnings, but it can be read independently.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

"What's up Sam?" Kevin asked finally after ten minutes of foot tapping opening and closing different books.  
"Nothing." Sam replied immediately. "Do you know when Cas will be back?"  
"Probably a little over a week." Kevin answered tiredly. Sam nodded back, and continued looking for books. "Sam!" He exclaimed in frustration after being stuck on the exact same sentence he had been on since Sam entered the library. "What now?"  
"What about Dean?" Sam asked.  
"He's getting back from his alone time tomorrow. You should know this." Kevin replied, hoping that would be enough to make him go away.  
"Right, sorry to bother you." Sam replied in a deeper voice than usual. He finally seemed to settle on a book and settled into one of the chairs. Kevin sighed in relief, until the foot tapping picked back up.  
"Anything I can do?" He asked, hoping Sam would catch his drift.  
"No, I'll just go make some food or something." Sam replied, setting the book down. Kevin nodded at him and waited until he left the room to resume his place in the book. He had almost finished the page when he heard a loud shriek from the kitchen. Kevin grabbed a gun and a flask of holy water, before entering, only to be met by Sam sobbing and holding his bright red hand.  
"Oh, man, are you all right?" Kevin asked, though he knew the youngest Winchester wasn't as he had seen him torn to shreds, yet he didn't shed a tear. When he got closer, he noticed a piece of skin hanging off his hand.  
"N-n-no." Sam sobbed loudly."I w-w-want" He paused for a moment, "Cas!" He was sobbing and Kevin was slightly disturbed, but not nearly as much as he could have been since that was the most normal thing he had seen the Winchesters do, cry over what seemed to be a third degree burn. He reached up and turned off the stove, and pushed the overturned pan at Sam's side further away.  
"Come on, I'll help with the hand." Kevin said, offering his hand to Sam's uninjured side. Sam gratefully grabbed it, but to Kevin's surprise he didn't let go. He figured it was due to the obvious pain in his hand, so he just went with it.

"Alright, calm down, Sam." It was getting ridiculous, Kevin thought. "It's just burn cream." Sam was howling with pain at the mere touch of it.  
"It hurts!" Sam cried. He was clutching his wrist, just before the burn.  
"I know," Kevin soothed, "just calm down and go to your happy place it will all be done in a second." Sam nodded shakily. When Kevin was done with the burn ointment, he reached up to the bandages. Along with bandages, he found an orange bottle with the label ripped off, and on the top it said painkillers. Kevin shrugged, that was good enough for him. As soon as he was done bandaging, he handed two of the pills to Sam. "Here, they'll help with the pain." Instead of asking any questions, he simply nodded and grabbed the pills and swallowed. Kevin felt slightly guilty for giving Sam, God knows what, but after two minutes, he stopped crying. Kevin hadn't known painkillers to work that quickly and he smiled at the break in the noise. Still, he figured, he should probably keep an eye on him, because knowing things that he'd found in the bunker, those could turn his hair green, or make him go bald, or something a totally normal, non- burned, sober Sam would kill him for.  
"Alright Buddy, come on back to the library."  
"No." Sam replied sullenly. "I wanna watch a movie." Kevin could deal with that. He could read over a movie.  
"Cool." Kevin replied with an eye roll. "What do you want to watch?"  
"Sleeping Beauty." Sam giggled.  
"Sleeping Beauty," Kevin replied with a smile, those pills had him higher than he thought, "I'm not sure what your guys' movie selection is, but I'm not sure how stocked you are on the Disney front."

When they arrived in the lounge, Kevin went immediately to where he thought all the movies were.  
"No, not that one." A drowsy Sam called. "Push the lampshade down." Sam commanded, gesturing to a lamp to Kevin's left. Kevin sighed, but did as he asked, and to his left opened part of a wall where there were shelves lined in kid movies. He stood there a tad bit shocked for a moment.  
"Seriously?" He muttered to himself. He shook his head and started searching for Beauty and the Beast. "Sam, why do you have a bunch of movies in a secret compartment? It's not like its porn or something."  
"It was Dee's idea." Sam slurred. "He said it would be less explaining to Kevin, that way he didn't get suspicious. Kevin looked back at Sam who was half asleep on the couch.  
"Suspicious of what?" He asked suspiciously.   
"That's the whole reason we tell him to take holidays and stuff, so he's not here for little days." Sam's eyes were closed. "Could I have Teddy please? I'm sleepy." Kevin had a weird feeling at the pit of his stomach. He had never been able to get so much information out of the brothers and he was seriously considering drugging Dean when he got back. For now, though, he wanted to figure out what was happening at the moment.  
"What's Teddy?"  
"A bear!" Giggled Sam.  
"Where is it?"  
"In the room behind Dean's, Silly." He replied, as if Kevin should know. Kevin didn't know that there was a room behind Dean's room. What could a bear be? He wondered. Surely not a live bear. The Winchesters were crazy, but they couldn't be that crazy, and after all if it was a real bear, Sam wouldn't want it. By the time his confused thought process ended, he reached Dean's room and hesitated to walk in, but eventually did. He opened a door to the side, only to find it was a closet. There was a lot of flannel, but unless there was a man living in there, Kevin was almost sure that wasn't the type of bear he was talking about, so he closed the closet door and opened the door right next to it. Kevin looked around the room in amazement. It was a nursery. It was pastel green and it had a book case with small stories and fairy tales geared towards children. It had a play-mat on the floor. There was a toy train track running across the room, there was a large armchair beside a bed with rails, that looked like it could have been made for a toddler, had the bed not been so large. A large dresser sat next to a large toy box. There were also stuffed animals and toy cars and there was a desk with coloring books, and crayons and markers, and there were drawings hanging on the walls. Kevin was in awe. So by little days, Sam meant, little. He calmed himself down. If the "Supernatural" books were anything to go by, they didn't exactly have the best childhood. Kevin wondered if this was a thing Dean did too, but he didn't really want to think about it anymore. He grabbed the only stuffed animal on the bed, a large teddy bear, Kevin assumed was Teddy. When he arrived back in the lounge area, Sam was fast asleep. Kevin stared at him uncomfortably, then realized he should probably make sure he was alive after the pills.   
"Sam." He whispered loudly, shoving his shoulder. "Sam?"  
"Huh?" Sammy asked half asleep.  
"I got Teddy." He handed the bear to him.  
"Thanks." Sammy replied, grabbing the teddy bear and snuggling his face up to it. That took Kevin aback. Sam had just said, "thanks." Maybe little Sam was much more polite than big Sam, or like last time, this could be a demon. Kevin poured a tiny stream of holy water on his hand, but nothing. Kevin shrugged and went to grab his book, he could read in the same room with a dead asleep Sam, though preferably not the dead part.   
He was finished. Kevin had finished the book, and realized it had been a few hours since checking on Sam, which wasn't good, because not only was Sam his friend, and he would feel awful for causing him to overdose, but he himself would also be dead if Dean found out what happened. Kevin pushed Sam a little, and Sam let out a soft whine. Kevin smiled to find that he was alive and responsive, so let him go back to his sleeping. He did notice, however, that there was a large wet patch in the middle of Sam's jeans. The prophet so did not sign up for this. He started going to Sam's room to find him a fresh pair of clothes to leave next to him, but against his better judgement, decided to go to the nursery behind Dean's room. He took a look around him and went to the dresser. He found an assortment of jeans and t-shirts, but mostly sweat pants, and footie pajamas. On the top drawer were various diapers and pull-ups, and while Kevin so did not sign up for this, he reminded himself that Sam was his friend. He grabbed one of the pairs of pajamas, that way he didn't find anything else while rooting for socks, and he grabbed the first diaper his hand touched. He went down, and figuring that Sam would wake up any minute, he set the clothes beside him on the coffee table, and decided to go to bed.   
When Kevin woke up the next morning, he went to make coffee, and decided to check on Sam while it was brewing. He got scared to find a figure standing over him, but when it turned around, he realized it was Dean.  
"So I guess you know." Dean said, not even looking back.  
"Yeah." Kevin replied uncomfortably.  
"Are we cool?" He turned around and made eye contact with a raised eyebrow.  
"Yeah, as long as you don't send me out on dead ends and fake vacations anymore." Kevin spat. Dean at least had the courtesy to look embarrassed.  
"Sorry about that, Sam didn't really want anyone to know about this."  
"It's fine." Kevin replied. "I uh, made some coffee."  
"I'll have some in a second. Could you grab the clothes and the bear?" He asked, sticking an arm under Sam's knees and one under his back, lifting him over his shoulder. Kevin complied and followed Dean to the nursery. "Wow, he's really knocked out. What's with the bandage?"   
"Oh, he burned himself on the stove yesterday, and then I took care of the burn and... I guess he just fell asleep." Kevin replied, omitting the fact that he gave Sam an unknown substance. Dean's face tightened for a moment.  
"Yeah, he can't use the stove or anything hot or sharp when he's like this. He gets clumsy and reckless." His face softened. "It's good for him though. Its a sort of therapy thing. He's been happier."  
"I can tell." Kevin replied, feeling guilty for being slightly freaked out earlier. Dean set Sammy down on the play mat.   
"Could you hold him up while I get the shirt?" Dean asked, Kevin complied. Luckily, Sam's plaid button down was not buttoned, so he slid it off and pulled off the t-shirt, being careful to not pull off the bandage on his hand. Kevin laid him down. Dean pulled off his baby brother's soiled jeans and underwear next.  
"God, how long since he changed?" Dean asked looking at the bright red thighs and genitalia.   
"Last night." Kevin replied, purposely averting his eyes.   
"Okay. Bath time." Dean replied, and Kevin, for the fiftieth time in the past two days reminded himself that they were his friends. 


	2. Chapter 2

"Wake up, Sammy." Dean murmured gently, while nudging him awake. "Come on, Kid. Time to get up." Sammy groaned in response, trying to grab for Teddy, and when he couldn't find him with his eyes closed, he groggily opened his eyes.  
"Dean!" He whined. "I'm cold and sleepy and Teddy's on the floor!" His voice was thick from sleep.  
"You are on the floor, and you can have Teddy back as soon as bath time is over."  
"But I'm sleepy!" Sam complained. Kevin almost laughed at the interaction.  
"I know, come on, if you get up I'll make an extra special breakfast." Dean bribed.  
"Banana pancakes?" Sam asked over a moment considering the options.  
"Sure. Come on, Buddy. Stand up." It took Sam a few minutes, but eventually, he was standing. As soon as he stood though, he fell a little bit. Dean grabbed him to stop the fall. "Do you need to be carried?" Dean asked, unsure as Cas was usually the one to do the carrying. Sam considered, but shook his head, no.  
"Where are my clothes?" Sam asked, too tired to be embarrassed.  
"They are going to the bathroom with us, that way you can be nice and warm after your bath." Dean looked to Kevin pointedly, who got the hint.  
"Oh, okay." Sam yawned. He headed to the bathroom with the extra big bathtub, and Dean followed him. Halfway through, Sam stopped walking.  
"Come on, Buddy, Keep it moving." Dean sighed.  
"My legs feel burn-y." Sammy whimpered, his eyes full of tears. "And my hand is starting to hurt again."  
"I know, Buddy, but as soon as we get you in the tub, I can give you stuff for your legs, and I'll see if I can do anything about your hand." Dean felt awful about not being there when Sammy was little, and he felt bad that he became little in the first place. There were usually three reasons Sam turned into Sammy: one, a hunt gone bad; two, either Cas or Dean could sense unhealthy tension, so they coaxed him into it; or three, he was suffering from an extreme lack of affection be it physical or emotional. Dean gathered that it was the last one, he should have guessed Sammy was on the edge when he first called him. Their conversation was quick and blunt, and Sam seemed almost mad. Little did Dean know, at the time, Sam was mad at himself for even considering bothering his brother on his solo week, but little did Sam know, Dean wasn't the biggest fan of going solo.  
"Come on, Sammy. As soon as you get a bath and get dressed, we can go watch a movie. Maybe Kevin will join us." Dean coaxed. Sammy's eyes widened before exclaiming,  
"No!" Typically , when little, Sammy was okay with being nude, though that took a long time. His hands moved to cover his red crotch.  
"No, what?" Dean asked.  
"I don't want to tell Kevin about this!" Sam declared. His voice changed to where it was when he was big, and the look on his face conveyed struggle and pain.  
"Okay." Dean replied simply. Right now, his priorities were getting Sam into the bath and getting the cream on so that he wouldn't be in pain for more than a couple of days. After he was clean and dressed, they would discuss why Sam didn't think Kevin knew. When they stepped into the bathroom, they were both surprised that the tub was already filled and it had bubbles. Sam hesitated before getting in.  
"What?" Dean sighed.  
"It'll be colder 'cause you filled the bath before waking me up, and there are a lot of missing bubbles by now." Sammy pouted. Dean was so not ready for the breakdown Sammy was totally going to have if he found out that Kevin knew, so he lied.  
"You're only going to be in there for ten minutes tops. Get in." He commanded. Sammy was still hesitating, looking from Dean to the bathtub, and only when he was sure he wouldn't win, he stepped into the large tub, and sat down. Dean didn't hesitate to grab the cup beside the sink, fill it with warm water and dump it on the younger's head.  
"One reason why you should always call me or your Daddy when you know you're about to be little." Dean started, pouring shampoo into Sammy's hand for him to wash his hair. "You always forget to shower." He waved his hand in front of his nose, trying for a smile, but to no avail. "Why didn't you call me or Cas anyway?"  
"Daddy is busy and you were on vacation, so I didn't want to bug you." Sammy replied sadly. Dean's frown deepened.  
"What did we tell you about calling us when you need us?" Dean asked rhetorically.  
"But Dean, I tried to be big, honest! I could have waited until today, I don't know what happened." Sam looked down.  
"I know you tried, but it wasn't working, was it?"  
"How did you-"  
"I came in your room to see if you were still here first thing. There wereyucky blankets under your bed and pacifier under your pillow." Dean accused gently.  
"It's just hard to sleep without it sometimes." Sam shrugged.  
"You seem to do just fine when you're big. Also, when I found you, you were asleep with Teddy and there were clothes from your nursery set aside, which means Kevin found Teddy in your nursery, and the only time you keep him away is when you're trying your best to be big." Dean stared at his brother whose mouth was agape. Sure he had been slightly harsh, but he didn't say anything Sam didn't already...  
"Kevin knows?" 


	3. Chapter 3

Sammy was sulking. He had started crying before Dean gently explained that he was cool with it.

"Come on, Sammy, don't give me that look." Dean coaxed. Sam turned his head away. "Look, if you had called instead of trying to hide it, we could have had him out of here.and he would have been none the wiser.

"Why does everyone have to know? I didn't even want you to know, and now way too many people know!"

"Only a few people know about this buddy." Dean tried soothing his little brother, but it was to no avail when it was followed with a,

"We only know a few people Dean! First Cas, then you, then Crowley, then Charlie, then Jody, now Kevin! They're pretty much the only people we even talk to and they all know what a freak I am. Get out! Get out! I can take a fucking bath by myself!" Sam screamed.

"Hey! First of all, watch your mouth. Second of all, you aren't a freak. Three, yeah, they all know, and guess what Sam. They are all fine with it. They are family, and they love you. You need to relax."

"Get out, Dean." Sam said more quietly.

"Not now, Sam. When your bath is done." Sammy's face screwed up into a pout.

"No! I'm not a stupid baby that you have to take care of, and you can just tell everyone you know about me! I want Cas or no one!"

"Hey, I didn't tell Kevin. I may have let it slip with Charlie, but that was an accident. This is all you, Kid. Kevin doesn't care. Also, I know I don't have to take care of you, Sasquatch, but guess what, I like it. I love taking care of you when you need it, and Cas loves taking care of you when you need it, and Crowley loves taking care of you, though who knows where the hell he-" Dean paused his rant to think about his phrasing.

As he finished bathing him, and was wrapping him in a towel, Sam shuffled a little.

" 'M sorry Dean. I was shouting and I used a bad word."

"Hey, it happens to the best of us, Kiddo. That doesn't mean you won't be spending some time in the corner after breakfast," Sam opened his mouth to interrupt, but Dean put a finger to his lips. "And I think an extra long nap is an order, since you have been little for over a week and have been missing nap time and going to bed late."

"But Dean!"

"Sh, lay down." Dean demanded as he laid a huge towel on the floor. Sam pouted, but did as he was told. Dean did the rash cream and diaper, and got Sammy into the onsie.

"There you go, Buddy. Do your legs still feel burn-y?"

"A little." Sam shrugged.

"What about your hand?"

"I can do it. Kevin said from the doorway opened.

"Or I can show you the room I found like, two minutes ago that is basically an infirmary." Sam blushed, and looked to Dean who shrugged. Kevin remembered the previously night and held his hand out. Sam hesitantly reached toward the hand, and grabbed it lightly. Kevin tugged him along the hallway with Dean in tow. Maybe having Kevin know wasn't the worst thing ever.


End file.
